An oscilloscope is an electronic testing device that allows signal voltages that are detected via the use of a probe, also referred to as an oscilloscope test probe, to be viewed as a two-dimensional graph. In most instances the signal voltages are viewed as electrical potential differences plotted as a function of time or other voltage. Oscilloscopes are often used when it is desired to test or troubleshoot modern printed circuit board assemblies. Testing of modern circuit boards with an oscilloscope probe or test probe may be challenging due to the small size of the circuit board components, solder pads, via sizes, and limited visibility of the board by the operator due to operator positioning relative to the test probe.
In a typical test situation, an oscilloscope device, including a test probe is used for testing and troubleshooting electronic assemblies. During testing or troubleshooting, the oscilloscope probe, or test probe, is positioned to make electrical contact with the component lead or printed circuit trace of interest. The probe is connected to an oscilloscope device, including a display monitor, via a cable thereby enabling observation of a wave shape, amplitude, frequency, or distortion of an electrical signal present at the monitored point and/or timing between two or more electrical signals. The oscilloscope test probe in conjunction with the display monitor enables the operator to verify the electrical functionality of the board being tested.
With high density printed circuit boards, the operator must continually monitor the probe location relative to the circuit being tested, to verify that the scope probe maintains contact with the circuit of interest. The operator must also maintain a view of the oscilloscope display monitor to interpret test results. This type of continual monitoring of both system components may require the operator to continually change his field of view, and often physical position, relative to the test probe and/or display monitor, to maintain proper positioning of the test probe at the test point.
Accordingly, there is a need for a test probe that enables the operator to simultaneously view the test point and the display monitor where the test information is viewable. In addition, it is desirable to provide for a device that can be used in conjunction with test probes that are currently on the market to minimize the need for additional equipment outlay, cost and overall system complexity.